A supply circuit refers to the circuit design, the circuit form and feature used in a part of a power supply for supplying power to an electric device. There are both AC power supply and DC power supply.
At present, in the AC-AC conversion circuit, the circuit structure is complicated and the reliability is low, thereby leading to poor stability of the supply circuit.